starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Nueva República/Leyendas
*Nespis VIII *Coruscant *Mon calamari |idioma = Básico Galáctico |divisa = *Créditos de la Alianza (4—7 DBY) *Crédito Galáctico Estándar |religion = Nueva Orden Jedi |fiesta = *Día de la Restauración *Día de Endor *Día de la Liberación |himno = |form = Alianza de Planetas Libres |estab = 4 DBY, en la Convención Constitucional| |reor = 28 DBY |frag = 27 DBY |dis = 30 DBY |rest = |era = *Era de la Rebelión *Era de la Nueva República *Era de la Nueva Orden Jedi }} La Nueva República fue el nombre del gobierno galáctico establecido por la Alianza para Restaurar la República para reemplazar al Imperio Galáctico después de la Batalla de Endor. Fue menormente referida como la Nueva República Galáctica o la Segunda República Galáctica. Formada en el año 5 DBY, después de la disolución de la anterior Alianza de Planetas Libres (la cual se formó justo después de la Batalla de Endor como un gobierno intermediario), se convirtió en la autoridad gubernamental suprema de la galaxia. La “Nueva” República estaba prevista ser como la continuación de la original República Galáctica conocida entonces como la Antigua República Galáctica. La Nueva República fue fundada con la misma premisa que la Antigua República Galáctica miles de generaciones antes—para tener un cuerpo de gobierno parlamentario representativo de la Galaxia de una manera justa e igualitaria—y fue diseñada para erradicar los defectos que llevaron a la caída de la República Galáctica. La Nueva República estaba protegida por la Nueva Orden Jedi que fue establecida por Luke Skywalker, al igual que la República Galáctica fue una vez protegida por la antigua Orden Jedi. Historia Una Nueva República Galáctica La muerte del Emperador Palpatine en la Batalla de Endor, cuatros años después de la Batalla de Yavin, marcó el final del Imperio. Un mes más tarde, la Declaración de la Nueva República fue redactada por ocho de los miembros más importantes de la Alianza Rebelde, estableciendo las metas, valores e ideales del nuevo gobierno. Estos ocho individuos eran: Mon Mothma, de Chandrila; la Princesa Leia Organa Solo, de Alderaan; Borsk Fey'lya, de Kothlis; el Almirante Ackbar, de Dac; Sian Tvv, de Sullust; Doman Beruss, de Corellia; Kerritharr, de Kashyyyk; y Verrinnefra B'thog Indriummsegh, de Elom. Se convirtieron en los primeros miembros del Consejo Provisional de la Nueva República. La principal meta del Consejo, y por tanto de la Nueva República, era reconquistar Coruscant. La finalidad de la conquista era más simbólica estratégica: desde los comienzos de la Antigua República la sede del gobierno galáctico había estado en Coruscant, con lo que su reconquista legitimaría la autoridad de la Nueva República a los ojos de la Galaxia. Hasta que la reconquista se puso en marcha, el Consejo Provisional y varios Consejos Internos se reunían en otros mundos miembros, tales como Noquivzor. Durante este periodo, el Gobierno Provisional siguió proporcionando la guía para el nuevo gobierno y sacando adelante una serie de principios y leyes. Avance hacía el Núcleo thumb|right|200px|Las tropas de la [[Nueva República/Leyendas|Nueva República colocando su bandera sobre la superficie de Coruscant.]]Durante los primeros meses desde la victoria en Endor, el gobierno de la Nueva República ejecutó pocas incursiones militares en espacio controlado por el Imperio,prefiriendo enviar embajadores a los numerosos mundos que habían derrocado a sus gobernadores Imperiales. Los embajadores rápidamente consolidaron la estabilidad de la Nueva República mediante el incremento de afiliaciones en los Territorios del Borde Exterior. El Almirante Ackbar organizó un ejército profesional en una serie de campañas con el propósito de liberar regiones cruciales de la Galaxia del régimen imperial. Durante los dos años siguientes, la Fuerzas de Defensa de la Nueva República liberó incontables mundos en el Borde Medio y el Borde Interior, expandiéndose hacia los Mundos del Núcleo y estableciendo bases clave para futuras campañas. A mediados del año 6,5 DBY, el 30% de la Galaxia apoyaba abiertamente la Nueva República, además del apoyo secreto y nominal que recibía por parte de amplios sectores de población. Legitimidad Coruscant fue capturado tres años más tarde de la Batalla de Endor gracias al equipo del comando Escuadrón Pícaro. En este equipo se encontraban pilotos tales como Wedge Antilles, Corran Horn, Gavin Darklighter y muchos otros, así como los agentes de la Nueva República Iella Wessiri y Winter. Juntos fueron capaces de derribar los escudos planetarios de Coruscant mediante tormentas artificiales usando sistemas de control climático. Una vez cayeron los escudos, el comando llamó a la flota de la Nueva República bajo el mando del Almirante Ackbar para paralizar el resto de las defensas planetarias. Esto fue, en cierto modo, una trampa dispuesta por el alto mando del Inteligencia Imperial Ysanne Isard. Cuando la Nueva República se estableció, se encontró con que los Imperiales habían dejado libre el Virus Krytos, un virus que provocaba la muerte a todas las razas no humanas y que solamente se podía curar mediante el bacta. Para hacerse con esta amenaza, los Pícaros dimitieron de sus cometidos y se involucraron en la Guerra del Bacta contra Isard. Esto causó que Thyferra, la fuente primaria de bacta en la galaxia, cayera bajo el control de la Nueva República. La Nueva República logró así parar la crisis del virus y continuó prosperando. Con la firmeza en el control de Coruscant por la Nueva República, muchos mundos neutrales empezaron a ver al nuevo gobierno como una fuerza de poder legítimo y no como una mera banda de rebeldes. De rebeldes a respetables Poco después de la toma de Coruscant y la reubicación del gobierno de la Nueva República, el Senado fue establecido durante el Día de la Restauración. El discurso de la Princesa Leia Organa, Ministro de Estado de la Nueva República, expresó las ideas y principios del Primer Senado: :«Hoy nos convertimos en una familia galáctica—una familia de los grandes y de los pequeños, de los jóvenes y de los mayores, con honor para todos y favores para nadie.» Mon Mothma llegó a ser primera Jefa de Estado de la Nueva República y también, bajo los nuevos Estatutos, Presidenta del Senado y Comandante en Jefe de las Fuerzas Armadas. Durante su mandato, el gobierno de la Nueva República no sufrió grandes alteraciones respecto al gobierno provisional. El Consejo Interno continuó siendo la cabeza, pero la Asamblea del Senado de la Nueva República asumió las tareas del Consejo Provisional. La lucha contra un Imperio dictatorial probó ser mucho más fácil que formar una confederación de planetas. Mientras el Imperio era expulsado poco a poco del Núcleo, muchos consejeros de la Nueva República empezaron a creer que el fin de la guerra estaba cerca. Las ambiciones políticas y la búsqueda de poder y prestigio individual se abrían paso en el nuevo gobierno. A pesar de que este problema se hacía cada vez más grave, la presencia del Imperio como enemigo común pudo mantener a la República unida.Pese a las amenazas puntuales de señores de la guerra como Zsinj, hacía el final del año 8 DBY casi tres cuartos de la galaxia conocida estaba en el bando de la Nueva República. Para muchos de los líderes gubernamentales, la guerra casi había terminado. Resurgencia Imperial right|200px|thumb|[[Luke Skywalker/Leyendas|Luke Skywalker y sus seguidores en el Praxeum Jedi en Yavin 4.]] Una de las mayores pruebas llegó en el año 9 DBY cuando el Gran Almirante Thrawn asumió el control de los restos de Imperio y lideró una exitosa campaña contra la Nueva República. En un principio, las luchas políticas internas, obstaculizaron la respuesta de la República a la crisis, así como consejeros ambiciosos como Borsk Fey'lya buscaron ganar poder a costa de los demás. A pesar de los numerosos defectos y contratiempos, la Nueva República se organizó de nuevo, consiguiendo finalmente la victoria durante la Batalla de Bilbringi. Thrawn murió y sus fuerzas se retiraron. Percibiendo que el Imperio estaba acorralado, la Nueva República lanzó una serie de operaciones hacía las restantes regiones de la Galaxia que todavía estaban controladas por el Imperio. La victoria fue efímera. Un año después de la muerte de Thrawn, el renacido Emperador Palpatine dirigió una gran ofensiva militar desde el Núcleo Profundo. Frente a esta fuerzas superiores, que incluían unas cuantas superarmas. La Nueva República se vio obligada a retroceder y actuar en cierta manera como lo hiciera la Alianza Rebelde. Al final, la Nueva República fue salvada por la muerte del Emperador durante una escaramuza en Onderon, gracias a los esfuerzos del Caballero Jedi Luke Skywalker. Reorganización y reforma Con la victoriosa reconquista de Coruscant en el año 11 DBY, el Senado de la Nueva República inició la primera reforma de una serie de programas de reestructuración gubernamental. Se establecieron unos consejos especializados, cada uno con más poder que los comités ordinarios del Senado, y responsables de diferentes tareas especificas del gobierno. Entre ellos se incluían: * El Consejo de Defensa Comunitaria * El Consejo de Seguridad e Inteligencia * El Consejo de Justicia * El Consejo de Ministros * El Consejo de Ciencia y Tecnología * El Consejo de Comercio. El Consejo Interno fue reemplazado por el Consejo de Gobierno que estaba formado por los presidentes de cada uno de los ocho consejos del Senado. El Consejo de Gobierno tenía la autoridad de cesar al Jefe de Estado de su mandato para impedir que la cabeza de gobierno alcanzara demasiado poder, como ocurrió con Palpatine al hacerse Canciller Supremo. También fue, durante este tiempo, cuando el Maestro Jedi Luke Skywalker convenció al Senado de que la Nueva República sólo estaría totalmente protegida mediante el establecimiento de una Nueva Orden Jedi. El Senado, por tanto, apoyó el establecimiento del Praxeum Jedi de Skywalker en Yavin 4. El Praxeum fue usado en un principio para entrenar a los primeros caballeros y más tarde como una academia en donde los estudiantes más jóvenes trabajaban a su manera en su aprendizaje. Durante el intento del Almirante Daala de reformar el Imperio, Yavin 4 fue considerado como un elemento crucial para la caída de la Nueva República. Por eso fue un objetivo militar, pero los Jedi se las arreglaron para defender el Praxeum y echar al Imperio fuera. Mon Mothma se retiró de la vida pública y nombró a la Princesa Leia Organa Solo como su sucesora. Con la aprobación del Senado, Organa Solo se convirtió en el segundo Jefe de Estado de la Nueva República. Muchos eventos importantes con largas y duraderas repercusiones para la Nueva República tuvieron lugar durante la presidencia de Organa Solo. La más importante fue la apertura del diálogo diplomático con la Liga Duskhan, una alianza de los mundos yevethanos en el Cúmulo Koomacht. Esto sucesivamente condujo a lo que comúnmente se conoció como la Crisis de la Flota Negra, durante la cual, Organa Solo extendió los poderes del Jefe de Estado, entre dos peticiones de retirarse del Consejo de Gobierno y una moción de censura en el Senado, para proteger la Nueva República de los fanáticos yevethanos y su despiadada campaña de genocidio. Fue también durante esta época donde muchos mundos afiliados al desaparecido Imperio solicitaron y recibieron la membresía de la Nueva República. Sin embargo, los gobernantes de muchos de aquellos mundos aún conservaban el carácter de la era Imperial, resultando que sus delgados del Senado solían abogar por puntos de vista relacionados con el Imperio anterior. Esta desunión ideológica solía llevar a un callejón sin salida en el Senado. Finalmente, después de que fuera criticada por la intervención de la Nueva República en el Cúmulo Koomacht, Almania (durante el cual la Cámara del Senado fue destruida) y en el sistema Coreliano y debido a la discordia en el Senado, especialmente entre los senadores pro-imperiales, la Jefa de Estado, Leia Organa Solo, se tomó una excedencia indefinida, sobre la que el senador calibopano Ponc Gavrisom fue elegido como el Jefe de Estado provisional. Paz con el Imperio left|200px|thumb|El [[Jefe de Estado/Leyendas|Jefe de Estado Ponc Gavrisom firma los Acuerdos de Bastion.]] A pesar del aumento de la desconfianza entre ciertos elementos internos de la Nueva República, permaneció unida en sus esfuerzos para derrotar al Imperio. Una campaña lanzada por el Comandante Supremo Imperial Gilad Pellaeon finalizó en desastre mientras las fuerzas de la Nueva República bajo el mando de Ackbar derrotaron a Pellaeon y redujeron el Remanente Imperial a tan solo ocho sectores en el Borde Exterior. La ascensión de Ponc Gavrisom al cargo de Jefe de Estado, la construcción de un nuevo Senado Gran Cámara de Convocación y una nueva reestructuración gubernamental, marcaron el comienzo de un nuevo periodo para la Nueva República. El poder del gobierno fue trasladado más hacía los niveles locales, planetarios, sistemas, sectores y regionales para evitar la centralización de poder que marcó la era de Palpatine. El papel del Senado de la Nueva República fue por tanto reducido a poco más que proveer por la defensa común y mediar entre las disputas inter-planetarias. Mientras cualquier legislación que se aprobara seguía siendo vinculante, el nuevo límite de un proyecto de ley por delegación por año previno el atasco, desde que una propuesta legislativa debería pasar el escrutinio tanto en el comité en la que fue introducida como en el Senado. Otro desarrollo realizado durante la reestructuración fue la creación de Observadores de la Nueva República, una organización que funcionaba similarmente a la Orden Jedi durante gran parte de la era de la República. El trabajo de los Observadores era moverse por la Nueva República e informar al Senado de lo que veían u oían, especialmente sobre las actividades gubernamentales impropias, que las autoridades locales preferían mantener ocultas. El mayor evento de este periodo fue la crisis del Documento de Caamas, el cual amenazaba con iniciar una guerra civil entre las facciones pro-bothan y anti-bothan de la Nueva República. La crisis, que comenzó con el salida a la luz del Documento de Caamas en Wayland, finalizó con la firma del tratado final de paz entre la Nueva República y el Remanente Imperial acabando finalmente con la Guerra Civil Galáctica de veintiún años. Cambiando de guardia El final de la Guerra Civil Galáctica vio como muchos mundos finalmente elegían la organización a la que unirse, con muchos de ellos siendo incorporados a la Nueva República. Organa Solo regresó al Senado poco después de la firma de los Acuerdos de Bastión con la encarecida recomendación de sus amigos. La Nueva República y los Jedi derrotarían también al neoimperialista Segundo Imperio, a la antihumana Alianza de la Diversidad y un intento del sindicato del crimen Sol Negro de dominar la Galaxia. En 23 DBY, Leia resignó permanentemente. En la subsiguiente elección, fue elegido Borsk Fe'lya Jefe de Estado con tres quintas partes de la mayoría. Muchos otros miembros de mandato a largo plazo también dimitieron, así como los líderes militares como Ackbar y Hiram Drayson. Desafortunadamente, estos senadores, seres de altos principios y exlíderes de la Alianza Rebelde, fueron reemplazados por senadores de pocos principios y las luchas de la Antigua República se volvieron a ver de nuevo. Guerra Yuuzhan Vong En la siguiente invasión de los yuuzhan vong, el Senado estaba paralizado por la incompetencia y la cobardía. La administración del Jefe de Estado de Fey'lya fracasó al tomarse en serio la invasión demasiado tarde. Los invasores progresaron rápidamente, conquistando grandes porciones de la Galaxia en su camino hacia Coruscant. La desconfianza de la Nueva Orden Jedi complicó aún más las cosas, mientras el Fuerzas de Defensa de la Nueva República se encontró a si mismo retrocediendo hacia el Núcleo, hundiéndose la moral. La Batalla de Coruscant fue el golpe de gracia de la Nueva República, los miembros del Senado secuestraron naves de la Flota de Defensa para escoltarse a si mismos fuera del sistema. Fey'lya quien fue responsable de muchos (sino todos) los fallos en la guerra, se sacrificó a sí mismo en la batalla. Renacimiento en la Alianza Galáctica El Senado se volvió a convocar en Mon Calamari y después de una larga campaña, se eligió a Cal Omas como Jefe de Estado. Esta sería la última elección de la Nueva República. A continuación de la decisiva batalla de Ebaq 9, Omas reorganizó los restos de la Nueva República en la Federación Galáctica de Alianzas Libres. Con una nueva constitución, incrementando las inspecciones y el equilibrio y con una nueva estructura federal, la Alianza Galáctica se esforzó por corregir muchas de las imperfecciones del gobierno anterior. Más aún, se comprometió a trabajar estrechamente con la Orden Jedi al final de la guerra. En el año 30 DBY, la Alianza Galáctica y la Nueva Orden Jedi derrotaron a los yuuzhan vong durante la Liberación de Coruscant. Gobierno y política Membresía en la Nueva República La Nueva República era una organización confederada libre basada en principios democráticos bajo el Estatuto Comunitario de la Nueva República y de acuerdo con los ideales y propósitos plasmados en la Declaración de una Nueva República. La membresía principal (derecho a voto) estaba disponible a cualquier entidad política independiente soberana representando a una o más poblaciones planetarias unificadas, o a otros territorios reconocidos y definidos. La membresía seguía un proceso de inscripción (durante el cual, el miembro candidato revisaba el Estatuto y otros principios gubernamentales y accedía a acatarlos) y un proceso de valoración (durante el cual, el apoyo anual del miembro candidato era decidido). La membresía de afiliado (sin voto) estaba disponible para las unidades políticas subordinadas (por ejemplo, los integrantes de una liga de mundos, de manera individual) y para los representantes debidamente reconocidos de especies que no constituyeran una unidad política. La membresía de los observadores (sin voto) estaba disponible a los aliados que no estaban afiliados a la Nueva República. La Declaración de la Nueva República exponía los principios a los que se entregaba la Nueva República; el Estatuto comunitario era el verdadero mecanismo mediante el cual, los planetas se hacían miembros y especificaba tanto los derechos como las obligaciones de los miembros así como las diferentes instituciones y sus poderes. El Estatuto comunitario fue una creación del Consejo Provisional de transición. Rama legislativa El gobierno de la Nueva República estaba organizado alrededor de un sistema unicameral llamado el Senado de la Nueva República, que reemplazó al Consejo Provisional de la Nueva República. Los miembros principales estaban representados en el Senado por un senador. Cada senador tenía derecho a un solo voto, sin tomar en consideración al número de habitantes que representaban. Los miembros afiliados estaban representados en Coruscant por un funcionario oficial, que podía hablar en las sesiones generales del Senado, pero no podía votar en los asuntos oficiales de este, (para evitar representación doble) ni servir en los diferentes comités del Senado. Siendo un órgano de una gran y potencialmente ilimitada membresía, el Senado en su totalidad, era casi increíblemente difícil de manejar para llevar a cabo el trabajo. Por eso, gran parte de las auténticas tareas de gobierno lo realizaban los consejos del Senado, comités y comisiones. Los asuntos cotidianos propios del Senado eran primariamente discursos y debates públicos. Cuando el Senado se reunía como un comité en todo su conjunto, era llamado algunas veces como la Asamblea de la Nueva República. Los Consejos eran órganos designados con decisión ejecutiva autónoma y con autoridad propia sobre algunos segmentos de las operaciones del gobierno fuera del propio Senado (por ejemplo, el Consejo de Defensa, el cual supervisaba la Marina). Los miembros más populosos y poderosos de la Nueva República eran representados desproporcionadamente en los consejos del Senado. Los comités eran órganos elegidos con la autoridad de administrar varios aspectos de las operaciones del Senado, incluyendo los presupuestos generales. Eran semi-autónomos; ante un voto unánime, la aprobación del Senado al completo no era requerida (Sin embargo, el Senado podía anular una decisión no unánime de un comité con una mayoría de tres a cinco). Las comisiones eran órganos de voluntarios con una capacidad solamente de asesoramiento. Preparaban informes sobre asuntos concernientes para la presentación al Presidente del Senado, al Ministro de Estado, al Comandante Supremo o a los miembros en general; programar y dirigir vistas; y contratar investigaciones independientes. Rama ejecutiva 100px|right|thumb|[[Mon Mothma/Leyendas|Mon Mothma, primer Jefe de Estado de la Nueva República.]] La Nueva República estaba encabezada por el Jefe de Estado. Era elegido mediante el cincuenta por ciento más un voto de la mayoría del Senado. El Jefe de Estado era también el Presidente del Senado y el Comandante en Jefe de la Flota, aunque este título era usado algunas veces para referirse al rango más algo en la graduación militar. La tradición variaba el tratamiento adecuado para dirigirse al Presidente. Mon Mothma prefería “Jefe de Estado”, pero el título cambió bajo el mandato de Leia Organa Solo dependiendo del contexto. En general, los Senadores, la burocracia del Senado y los medios de comunicación coruscantis se referían a la Presidenta, mientras que el Ministerio General, los planetas miembro y la población de la Nueva República solía referirse a ella como Jefe de Estado, dependiendo de los idiomas locales y de su cultura. Parte del problema y de la confusión se presentó por la persistente asociación del término Presidente con el último poseedor del cargo del anterior Imperio—Senador Palpatine. Muchos de los subsecuentes Presidentes del Senado Imperial eran perros falderos del Emperador. El término contenía cierta mancha; esto contribuyó a las dificultades de Leia Organa Solo durante sus críticas situaciones. El esfuerzo conjunto de ciertas relaciones públicas ayudó a asentar el término “Presidente” en el lenguaje común recordando antiguos temores de la pasada tiranía presidencial. 200px|thumb|left|[[Borsk Fey'lya, el último Jefe de Estado durante sus últimos momentos en la Batalla de Coruscant en el 27 DBY.]] El Presidente podía ser cesado por una mayoría de voto del Senado al presentar una moción de censura por una mayoría de Consejo de Gobierno o del Consejo Interior, o por cualquiera de los miembros del Senado. La elección de un Presidente podía ser bloqueada por el Consejo de Gobierno con un voto anónimo. En la práctica, el poder del Consejo de Gobierno para invalidar una elección e iniciar el cese del cargo de un Presidente significaba que muchos de los candidatos propuestos o aprobados por el Consejo de Gobierno serían elegidos por el Senado. El Consejo de Gobierno estaba formado por el Presidente del Senado, los consejeros y el Presidente del Senado. El Presidente podía elegir a cualquier miembro del Consejo de Gobierno para dirigir los asuntos del Senado en su ausencia. Si el Presidente quedaba incapacitado, incomunicado o moría, el Presidente del Consejo del Ministerio elegiría un Jefe de Estado en funciones de entre los siguientes: cualquier ex-presidente, el actual Ministro de Estado o cualquier Ministro de Estado anterior. Las gestiones cotidianas del gobierno eran realizadas por el Ministerio General, la burocracia de la Nueva República era dirigida por el Primer Administrador. Estaba organizado en varios Ministerios grandes y permanentes, Agencias pequeñas de tareas específicas y varios Institutos semi-independientes. Los distintos consejos del Senado supervisaban y financiaban la autoridad sobre los correspondientes Ministerios. El Gabinete estaba formado por los presidentes de los diferentes ministerios y estaba presidido por el Ministro de Estado. Este órgano era el enlace entre el Jefe de Estado y los Ministerios. Rama judicial El Tribunal de Justicia era la rama judicial de la Nueva República. Los miembros del Tribunal de Justicia eran elegidos por el Consejo de Justicia del Senado de entre una lista de nominaciones presentadas por el Presidente del Senado. El Juez Supremo era elegido de entre los miembros del Tribunal por ellos mismos. Nominalmente independiente, el poder del Tribunal de Justicia estaba limitado por su estrecho margen de jurisdicción: para revisar cargos y violaciones del Estatuto por sus miembros o por las otras ramas del gobierno de la Nueva República. El Tribunal de Justicia no servia como el último tribunal al que se podía apelar en los casos de criminalidad ordinaria y civil; estos eran sentenciados por las autoridades judiciales locales en los planetas miembro. Economía La Nueva República tenía una muy compleja y diversa economía al igual que República Galáctica. Es asumido que la subida de control estatal y la centralización económica durante la era Imperial fueron revertidas por la Nueva República. Después de la facturación del Imperio en la Batalla de Endor, aparecieron muchas divisas diferentes. Sin embargo, la Nueva República reclamó el crédito, siendo sin ninguna duda la unidad monetaria más usada en la Galaxia. Durante esta época, los ratios de canje fluctuaron ampliamente y de hecho fueron los tiempos más duros para encontrar alguien que quisiera cambiar con otro. El establecimiento de la Nueva República estabilizó la economía galáctica. Por aquel entonces, el crédito estaba respaldado por la inmensa riqueza del planeta Muunilinst. La economía se colapsó prácticamente durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong. Cultura y sociedad La Nueva República albergaba una gran diversidad multicultural al igual que en la República Galáctica. La censura que si instauró en el arte y la cultura durante la época Imperial fue eliminada por la Nueva República retornando a la opulencia y a la ornamentación de la República. Las políticas Androcéntricas del Imperio, acabaron con la Nueva República. Pero el punto de vista de la Alto nivel cultural humano se mantendría activo en la Nueva República durante años después de la derrota del Imperio por grupos reminiscentes tales como la Liga Humana. Fuerzas armadas Las Fuerzas Combinadas de Defensa de la Nueva República fueron el brazo militar de la Nueva República. Operaba cinco flotas al completo, cada una se componía de cientos de naves de guerra, transportes y cargueros de aprovisionamiento, divididos en grupos de batallas y destacamentos, además de tropas de tierra y divisiones de cazas estelares. Las flotas eran conocidas colectivamente como la Flota de Defensa de la Nueva República, aunque muchos se referían a ella como la Armada de la Nueva República. Después de la reorganización del ejército en un único comando unificado, el anterior Ministro de Defensa fue llamado Comandante Supremo, y los puestos de Ministro del Ejército y Ministro de la Armada fueron abolidos. El Comandante Supremo, era designado por el Consejo de Defensa con la aprobación del Presidente del Senado, dirigía las Fuerzas de Defensa y respondía ante el Jefe de Estado. Astrografía El territorio del Nueva República varió en tamaño durante las negociaciones en el curso de su historia. En el año 8 DBY, unos 600.000 mundos eran miembros y por el año 9 DBY tres cuartos de la Galaxia conocida, incluyendo todo los Mundos del Núcleo excepto el Sector Coreliano estaban bajo el controlo de la Nueva República. Sin embargo, las siguientes guerras contra Thrawn y el renacimiento del Emperador redujeron el tamaño de la República drásticamente. Por el año 15 DBY Nueva República solo consistía en once mil planetas de toda la Galaxia, debido a que muchos mundos anteriormente de la Nueva República, escogieron permanecer neutrales hasta que la guerra contra el Imperio alcanzó su final. En el año 19 DBY, la mayor parte de la Galaxia se alió una vez más a la Nueva República, a la luz de la evidente aproximación del Imperio Residual a su fin. Las Regiones Fronterizas separaban los territorios de la Nueva República y del Imperio Residual durante el final de la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Continuó siendo así incluso después de la guerra. Coruscant fue el mundo capital de la Nueva República, así como lo fue anteriormente del Imperio Galáctico y de la República Galáctica. Su membresía incluía mundos de todos los rincones de la Galaxia, extendiéndose desde los límites del Núcleo Profundo hasta el Espacio Salvaje. Apariciones thumb *''The Farlander Papers'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Mandatory Retirement'' *''X-wing'' series *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''Kella Rand, Reporting...'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Thrawn Trilogy'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Crimson Empire'' *''Jedi Academy Trilogy'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''The Crystal Star'' *''Black Fleet Crisis Trilogy'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Corellian Trilogy'' *''Tales from the New Republic'' *''The Hand of Thrawn Duology'' *''Junior Jedi Knights'' *''Young Jedi Knights'' *''New Jedi Order'' *Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy *''Star Wars Legacy 1: Broken, Part 1'' Fuentes *''Dark Force Rising Sourcebook'' *''The Dark Forces Saga'' *''Cracken's Threat Dossier'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe, Second Edition'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' Enlaces externos * Categoría:Gobiernos Categoría:Nueva República